


Sleep tight

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: They find peace in each other's arms.





	Sleep tight

They sleep together most nights; Will’s legs nestled between Hannibal’s and Hannibal’s arms wrapped securely around him. Before they did that Will would wake up screaming from endless nightmares. This is the only way he can sleep peacefully, the once wrathful lamb lying down with his very own monster.  
Sometimes Hannibal’s proximity arouses him, and Hannibal never hesitates to give him what he needs. Hannibal takes him in his deadly mouth, and Will comes all over those aristocratic features. Will likes to poke holes in Hannibal’s impeccable façade, to reduce him to an animalistic mess of wants and desires.  
Hannibal will fuck Will without entering his body, slick cock gliding between Will’s buttocks, his hand on Will’s hard length. Will’s orgasm hits him hard, with Hannibal whispering heated words in his ear, and his mind finally at rest.  
Hannibal comes, and collapses on him, spent with joy. 

Will thinks he’s straight, but maybe his he has one expectation to his rule. Hannibal doesn’t care what Will calls himself, as long as he remembers whom he belongs to.  
Will never forgets, and as they slay together they are one being, a monster with a bloody mouth and a warm heart.


End file.
